Chapter 138
し①|Oni Sagashi ①}} is the one-hundred-thirty-eighth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis As Norman and his companions continue marching their way into the royal capital, Don, Gilda, Hayato and Ayshe depart on their trip to find Mujika and Sonju. However, with Don and Gilda having their suspicions on what Norman's team and Ayshe may do to Mujika, they promise to protect Mujika and Sonju. However, their plan is overheard by Ayshe. Plot Cislo leans against the wall, asking Vincent if whether or not his experiment will work. Vincent reassures him, as he soon talks about his boss, Norman, praising him with utmost respect. Vincent picks up a portion of meat from the petri dish using a tweezer, having the meat just react with a chemical he just made, he experiments on a demonic-looking rat. Vincent continues to praise Norman, he remarked on how since the boss was successful in finding Geelan, he would be able to find the evil-blooded girl as well. As Vincent was mentioning Norman and Geelan, the latter two were making their way to the imperial capital. Vincent stared at the demonic rat, saying how the evil-blooded girl and the imperial capital are not to be worried about. Within the forest, Ayshe's dogs took the lead as they help to find Mujika through smelling the demon footprints. Gilda examined a trail of footprints which Hayato found, coming to the conclusion of how the footprints could neither be Mujika or Sonju's, since the size of the footprints do not match either of theirs, and how they could jist be from a small wild demon. After further searching, Ayshe's dogs and Hayato found a pile of ashes, indicating how there was a fire at the area. Don picked out a human bone within the pile, saying how it could not be either of the two heathens since consumption of human flesh is forbidden in the heathen religion. Gilda and Don cringed upon hearing Don's statement. Hayato praised Gilda and Don for their knowledge in identifying the clues earlier, calling them amazing. The two sheepishly denied, saying how the dogs deserved the credit instead. Not far from them sat Ayshe, who was eating fish with her dogs. Gilda questioned Hayato if Ayshe is indeed good at shooting, Hayato said how she is the best at it, and how she is capable of shooting targets from a far distance. Gilda and Don were stunned by his words, as his remarks of Ayshe reminded them of Mister. Hayato moved on to commenting about Ayshe's acute senses, which was soon proven true as Ayshe smelled a poisonous spider crawling towards Don, which she immediately killed with a knife, scaring Don. Don thanked Ayshe, as the group came to the conclusion of how Ayshe is indeed a good escort for their search for Mujika. Gilda and Don conversed on how they might be unable to prevent Sonju and Mujika from being killed since Ayshe and her dogs are a large obstacle for them to get pass. The two thought of ways to communicate with Ayshe since she could not understand human language. Don tried to interact with her dogs, which failed miserably as they ended up chasing him. The day eventually ended as Gilda and Don planned to do so the following day. Meanwhile, Ayshe started to grow suspicious towards the two. The next day, the group continued their search. From a new trail of footprints, Gilda and Don told the team how they should move back since they are near demon territories. The dogs of Ayshe soon barked at the tree barks. Hayato explained how it is difficult to search for the demons since they have to ironically stay away from them as well, unbeknowst to the boy, a wild demon emerged from behind him, as it was about to consume him. As Hayato screamed in jeapardy upon seeing the demon, Ayshe took out her rifle, preparing to shoot it. Out of a sudden, Don threw a rock at it, distracting it as it chased Don instead of Hayato. Some time later, the group successsfully escaped from the wild demon, at a price of collapsing onto the ground, panting heavily. Hayato tearfully thanked Don for rescuing him, whilst asking why he would risk his life to lure the wild demon away instead of chasing Characters Research Elements Trivia Site Navigation Category:Seven Walls Arc Chapters Category:Volume 16 Chapters